


Learning to Love

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erections, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Nature, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Nudity, Slow Burn, stone age omake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: A Gruvia Stone Age Omake fic!In retaliation for Lucy being kidnapped by the male tribe, the females kidnap a male member from their tribe, Gray and leave him in Juvia's care. Will this beautiful female known as Juvia be able to melt the ice around his heart and will both of them learn what it is to love someone?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. The Wrath of the Rod

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluttering Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633463) by [OneColoredLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneColoredLily/pseuds/OneColoredLily). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray is kidnapped and brought to the female tribe. When he sees Juvia again his “sacred rod” incurs it’s “wrath” quite often.

Today was truly a day unlike any other in the female tribe. While they were normally all in high spirits as they talked with each other and went about their daily tasks, today they were all somber because Lucy was missing. They all felt really guilty about it too because they had won the battle, until the male that had captured Lucy unleased his sacred rod on them and they all ran like cowards. They felt ashamed for leaving Lucy like that. But they had never seen something so large and powerful, they didn't know what to make of it. Thankfully, Erza had gone back there on her own to bring back Lucy.

The girls were all sitting in the village center together, sulking over Lucy's absence when they spotted Erza riding her panther towards their village. They all stood up and cheered upon her return only to be confused when they noticed that instead of Lucy, Erza had one of the members of the male tribe hog-tied and gagged on the back of her panther.

A blue-haired female amongst the tribe gasps, recognizing the male as the one that she took down when they attacked the male tribe.

Erza dismounts her animal and roughly pulls the dark-haired, shirtless male off of the back of her panther. He glares at her, trying to speak behind the gag and Erza pulls it off for him.

"Sorry about that Gray." She says in a monotone voice. "I just couldn't stand hearing you complain about your situation the entire way down here and Honora was starting to get agitated and would have most likely eaten you if you kept whining." Erza explains while petting her panther Honora's shoulder.

"I was whining because you snuck into my hut in the middle of the night while I was sleeping and kidnapped me!" Gray exclaims.

"You managed to capture him without awakening his sacred rod!" Wendy, the youngest of the group exclaims.

"Yes!" Erza proudly proclaims. "I am a skilled warrior! I would not let his mammoth awaken so easily to catch me off-guard.

"Well done Erza." An elder woman says.

Gray watches as the crowd of females parts and an elder female approaches him.

"You have completed the mission to perfection as expected. Well done." The older woman says.

"Thank you Grand Elder." Erza says and bows her head in respect.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asks curtly.

Erza shot him an evil glare from the disrespect of the elder woman in his tone and he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine.

"My name is Porlyusica." The woman introduces herself. "And I am the Grand Elder, the leader of this tribe."

"Um, Grand Elder?" A white haired female in the group asks cautiously.

"Yes Mira?" Porlyusica asks.

"I thought the mission was to retrieve Lucy, so why has Erza returned with a member of the male tribe instead?" Mira asks.

"Initially that was the plan but upon hearing Erza's description of the power of the sacred rod belonging to the male that captured her, I deemed it to be too dangerous to attempt to rescue her by attacking him. The males favor brute strength to settle their disputes but us females prefer to cooperate with that which surrounds us. Therefore, I figured a negotiation without any violence would be more beneficial to our tribe. So just as one of their males kidnapped one of our females, I had Erza kidnap one of their males. If the male tribe wishes to have him back, then they will return Lucy to us in exchange for him." Porlyusica explains.

All of the females murmur in agreement amongst each other.

While they all converse, Gray looks around and blushes when he makes eye contact with the blue-haired female that had taken him down during the females attack on his tribe. He seemed to remember Erza calling her Juvia? He felt something stirring inside of him in his lower belly when he saw her, and it only churned more when he saw her blush.

"Well he may be our prisoner now but he could still be dangerous." Mira says. "We've seen what kind of power the sacred rod can wield, what if he manages to get his hands on one of us and uses the power of his sacred rod against us?"

"You're right, he may be subdued now but if he is going to be living amongst us then there is a greater chance that he could get lucky and catch us off guard." Erza says and raises her sword. "In that case we should remove his sacred rod before he has the chance to harm us with it!"

"Are you insane! Get away from me with that thing!" Gray screams and scrambles back, away from the woman who threatened to emasculate him.

His body stiffens when the back of his head meets something soft and warm. He looks up and his face turns red when he sees the underside of Juvia's breasts and her equally flushed face staring down at him from between them. It was then that he realized his head was in-between her thighs again like it had been when she sat on his face during the attack and when he remembered this his sacred rod incurred its wrath.

The girls all gasp as Gray keels over and curls into a ball as he mumbles something about "these damn females" and "making my sacred rod angry".

"See there is nothing to fear, his sacred rod renders him weak and helpless upon the sight of us females. We have nothing to fear from this male as long as he does not touch any of the areas of our bodies that we keep covered with our pelts." Porlyusica explains.

She notices Juvia looking worried for the male's condition while the other members of the tribe laugh at him. Juvia knelt down beside him and held her hand out towards him, debating on whether or not she should touch him to offer him some sort of comfort, and in that moment the elder woman immediately knew what to do with their captive.

"Juvia, I will be placing this male in your care." Porlyusica declares.

Multiple exclamations of confusion erupt from the crowd of females.

"Juvia's care? What does that mean?" Juvia asks.

"It means that I want this male to live in your hut with you and give him food, water, shelter, and anything else he needs to feel welcome." Porlyusica explains.

"Yes, Juvia understands that part but, why her?" Juvia asks curiously.

"You defeated him during the attempt to rescue Lucy did you not? I'm sure this male can't shake the memory of you sitting on his face from his mind. That's why his sacred rod is more reactive to you than it is towards any of the others." Porlyusica says and smirks when Gray blushes and looks away.

"Juvia's hut is also located on an island in the middle of the lake, it's near impossible to get there. Juvia is the only one of us who is good enough in the water to get across." Erza adds. "It would be impossible for him to escape. Juvia was a wise choice Elder."

"Exactly my dear, now Juvia, take Gray to your hut and bring Raina with you as extra protection should he attempt to use his strength against you to escape." Porlyusica instructs.

"Yes Grand Elder." Juvia says and bows her head.

"Wait who the hell is Raina?" Gray asks.

He feels scared again when he hears a growl behind him. Then he turns his head and screams when he sees another panther growling at him.

Juvia smiles and scratches the large cat behind one of it's ears.

"This is Raina." Juvia introduces.

* * *

Gray laid across Raina's back as Juvia rode sitting up on the panther as they made their way towards the shore of the lake.

"So when Erza was bringing me over here she told me that you females somehow bonded with these panthers when they were cubs and that's why they let you ride them and protect you?" Gray asks.

"Yes. Juvia has known Raina since she found her with the other panthers in her litter that the others took in to care for. They help us travel places quicker and protect us from other dangerous animals. And Raina will attack you if you try to harm Juvia when we're alone together in Juvia's hut. So don't try any funny business with that sacred rod." Juvia says.

"Relax I don't want to hurt you. You're not the one that kidnapped me from my tribe. You're just following your Elder's orders, I've got nothing against you." Gray says.

Juvia was thankful that Gray was facing away from her so he couldn't see her blush slightly. Why did her chest tighten when he said he wasn't mad at her? Why should she care what he thinks? He's a stranger, she doesn't know him and he doesn't know her.

"That's why I'm planning on making my escape during the night while you're asleep so I don't have to hurt you." Gray says.

Juvia simply smiles and chuckles.

"You won't get far, Raina is normally nocturnal, she hunts at night and she'll surely take you down if you try to run away. She's only awake right now because Juvia needs her to carry you across the river." Juvia confidently explains.

"Alright then, I guess I have no choice but to fight you during the day." Gray says.

"Then Juvia will just beat you again like she did when we attacked your tribe." Juvia reminds him.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I've never lost to the same person twice. If you fight me again I'll definitely beat you." Gray promises.

"Even if you did then you will not make it very far." Juvia chuckles. "If Juvia screams then Raina will wake up and attack you, and even if you did manage to get past her, you would never escape the island."

"Oh please!" Gray scoffs. "I can handle a little water-"

They cleared the brush and now the lake was in view, and Gray's heart dropped to his stomach. It was the largest lake he'd ever seen. It was a huge expanse of water and the forest that was on the other side of it looked so tiny. He could make out the shore on the other side and the rocks on it and the trees and brush but it was still far enough away that it made Gray gulp. That was a lot of water. Escaping that by swimming would be near impossible! How the hell does this female get across every day?

"So you're going to swim that far in this deep, choppy water to get to your hut?" Gray asks. "In those heavy fur pelts?"

"Yes and no. Juvia is very good in the water. She has been her whole life. But she does not swim in these heavy pelts." Juvia says with a smile and dismounts her panther.

Gray watches as she goes over to a dead tree trunk and his eyebrows raise in surprise when he sees her pull on a handle that had been carved onto the side and a door opens to the inside of the trunk. Then his face turns red and he starts to sweat when he sees her take off the pelt she was wearing around her hips and place it inside the trunk, revealing her curvy figure to him and he felt his sacred rod begin to awaken in anger again. She took off her leopard print hat, and then removed the light pelt sleeves she wore on her arms and the fur cuffs and collar she wore around her neck. She then made matters worse by removing her sandals and the light pelt she was wearing on one of her legs, revealing her creamy pale skin and the shapely structure of her leg. When she does the same to the other leg he finally keels over, succumbing to the wrath of his sacred rod.

When Juvia turns around after having stripped down to nothing but her leopard pelt top and the light pelt she wore under her skirt that covered her rear and her front she was surprised to find Gray on the ground in pain.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" She exclaims and rushes to his side and kneels beside him.

"I'll be fine once you put some damn pelts on! Your female body is making my sacred rod angry!" Gray complains.

"Well then tell it to stop being angry because Juvia cannot redress until we're safely across the lake. If Juvia wears her heavy pelts when she goes to swim then she will drown. In fact, Juvia is only wearing these two pelts because they are lighter and won't weigh her down. If you were not present then Juvia would have done what she always does when swimming to her hut and stripped naked completely-"

"Gah!" Gray exclaims and curls up on his side.

This time instead of being concerned, Juvia furrowed her brows and looked at him observantly. It would appear that just the mere suggestion of her being naked was enough to invoke another wave of rage from Gray's sacred rod.

* * *

His situation did not get any better once they were in the water. Gray was still tied up and he rode on top of Raina while she swam through the choppy water, and Juvia swam beside her. If Gray thought that seeing this much of Juvia's pale moonlight skin showing was enough to invoke a large wrath from his sacred rod he had never felt before, then seeing it covered in droplets of water that sparkled in the sunlight as her intriguing body moved effortlessly through the water was only making things worse for him and he had to look away in order to calm himself.

Once his mind was clear he looked at how rough the water was and realizes that he was impressed with how Juvia was able to maneuver so easily through it. She must have been doing this for awhile and she must be a lot stronger than she seems to be able to push herself through the water for this long. Even if he did somehow manage to subdue Juvia and her panther, getting off of the island itself would be impossible for him. His only hope of returning to his tribe now was that they would agree to trade Natsu's female for him. Which knowing how stubborn Natsu can be, means that he's going to be in Juvia's hut for awhile. So he might as well start getting comfortable around her. Which will be difficult to do since she seems to make his sacred rod so angry.

After what seemed like forever to him, they reach the shore of the island and Juvia goes over to a rock with a pelt on top of it and wraps it around herself to dry off. She then skips over to Gray and Raina.

"Now that we are on Juvia's island she can untie you." Juvia explains.

Relieved to be free of the irritating rope, Gray holds out his wrists to her.

She reaches for the rope to untie him but then she hesitates. Her face showing that she was deep in thought as she thought back to the conversation she had with the Grand Elder before she left the central village with Gray.

_"Grand Elder, Juvia is worried about keeping this male, uh, Gray in her hut with her. Males are much stronger than females and Juvia has seen the power that could awaken from their sacred rods and she is worried that Gray could use this power against her." Juvia explained._

_"My dear child do not fear the limp snake that hangs between the male's legs." Porlyusica chuckled. "You've seen what just looking at your chest and touching his head against your thigh did to him. The sacred rod is something that males stake their pride on. The bigger the rod, the better the male. Usually whoever has the largest sacred rod is the strongest. But it is actually us females who hold power over it. In most cases we are the ones who control it's actions. In my many years I have met a couple of males whose rod will become angry at the sight of another male. It was funny when I introduced two men like that together and then they were both squirming on the ground due to the wrath of their rods all day from just the sight of each other!" She cackled from the memory before continuing. "But in this male's case it's clear his rod takes interest in females so it will be very easy to control him. If he starts to annoy you or become a bit of a handful then just push your chest up, or sway your hips, or bend over and he'll be down for the count for at least a few minutes."_

_"Thank you for your wise advice Grand Elder, Juvia will certainly use it. But Juvia is worried about something else too. When the male that kidnapped Lucy grabbed her chest it made his sacred rod grow and it ignited an igny brighter than any of us have ever seen and it could have wiped us all out! What will happen if Gray manages to get his hands on Juvia's chest to awaken a power similar to that?" Juvia asks._

_Porlyusica took a moment to think about her response._

_"Well for him it wouldn't be a brilliant igny that comes from him but rather a deep freeze since Erza mentioned he is skilled with ice. And it is not just your chest that you should be concerned about him touching but…" Porlyusica's gaze trailed down Juvia's body and she gasped when she realized what Porlyusica was talking about and placed her hand over the front of her skirt._

_"There too?" Juvia asks._

_"Yes, if he somehow comes into contact with that I'll probably feel the chill from all the way over here." Porlyusica says with a small smirk. "But don't bring that part up to him. We don't want him potentially going after two places on your body."_

_"So how will Juvia keep him from touching her chest?" Juvia asks._

_"You can just tell him not to, and if he is a good male then he will respect your wishes and not attempt to grab your chest. But if he is a lesser male than we think or he thinks that awakening his sacred rod's power is the only way out of his situation then Raina will take care of him before he can touch you." Porlyusica said._

"Before Juvia unties these ropes, she needs to tell you that she does not want you to grab her chest. You will be returned to your tribe once we get Lucy back and in the meantime Juvia will take care of and provide for you so there is no need for you to awaken your sacred rod to escape. If you try to grab Juvia's chest then Raina will bite your hands off." Juvia declares.

Gray gulps when he hears the panther growl from behind him.

"You have been warned Gray. Now Juvia will remove your bonds." Juvia declares.

She unties the ropes for him and does the same to the ropes on his feet.

"Thanks." He says curtly and rubs his chaffed wrists.

"No problem!" Juvia says and flashes him a sweet smile.

Gray arches an eyebrow, confused by how she could seem so stern and angry and then in a moment she was smiling and happy again.

Then her smile falls when she sees the rashes on his wrists from the rope being too tight. She reaches out and holds his wrist and Gray feels his heart jump into his throat from her soft and warm touch.

He pulls his wrist back from her hands. He never liked it when people touched him, even the males in his own tribe that he had grown up with, so there was no way he was going to let this strange female lay her hands on him. At least that's what he thought until he saw the worried look in her dark blue eyes. When he looked at her hurt expression he felt his throat tighten, and his instincts and his logic told him that was because he didn't like seeing this female upset. So he shocks himself and decides to go against his no touching rule and make an exception just this once because clearly she only wanted to see his wounds so she could tend to them. And for some reason, when he offers his wrist for her to take again and she gently runs her fingers along the rash, he feels some of the pain go away and it's replaced with a fluttering feeling in his chest and a warmth on his cheeks.

When Erza had kidnapped him she had been so rough with him. Her skin was soft like Juvia's but there was no kindness in her touch, only rage. But Juvia's touch held a gentler feeling. It unlocked some nostalgic memory of being touched like this before, many many years ago by someone he couldn't remember, but he definitely remembered how they touched him with kindness, care, and another emotion that he couldn't describe, and that's exactly what he felt from Juvia's touch.

He brought his face up as the same time she rose hers and their eyes met each other. Gray couldn't help but stare into her dark eyes that were the same dark blue of the lake. He felt that same nostalgic memory grow stronger, as if he could remember a time when someone looked at him with the same emotions as their touch. The male members of his tribe cared about him and would treat him kindly but the way Juvia looked at him had something else, something different that was making his heart pound and making him want to touch her in the same way she touched him so he could convey those same feelings back to her.

He lost his breath for a moment when her eyes shined and her cheeks flushed when he gently ran his fingertips along her hand before circling them gently around her wrist like she had done to him.

His fingers were much larger than hers, and they felt rough, calloused, and cold against her skin. But it still made Juvia's heart flutter and she felt it climb into her throat when she looked back into his eyes and for the first time since she had met him, she saw something that she had never seen before in a male. Kindness and care. She had seen it before when the other females would look at her. They were all very open about their emotions and you could always see it in their eyes too, but for some reason, having Gray look at her like that was making her feel different, and she couldn't put her finger on what exactly she was feeling.

She didn't have to think too hard though. Because they were suddenly pulled from their trance when they heard Raina splashing around in the water on the shore of the island, attempting to catch fish to eat.

Both of them let out a sigh of relief from the distraction before returning back to the matter at hand.

"Erza must have tied the ropes too tightly and it irritated your skin. Don't worry, Juvia has something that can treat that." She says cheerfully before letting go of him and skipping off towards her hut on top of a very tall hill, framed by some conifer trees.

Gray watches her move towards the hut in a dreamlike way. The way the light from the almost setting sun was shining on her still wet skin and sky-blue hair through the trees, making it sparkle took his breath away. He felt like he could keep looking at her forever if that were possible. And without even realizing it, his legs moved to follow her up the hill towards her hut, not wanting to lose her from his sight.

As Juvia walked up the grassy hill towards her hut, she gently rubs her wrist and thinks about how Gray held it in his hand so gently. His hands were so big and rough and yet he held her so tenderly. It made her chest and throat feel tight. And when she looked into his eyes the feeling only got stronger. Gray may not have shown much emotion in his words but she felt like she could see it in his eyes. This male was a mystery to her, and one she would happily wish to solve because she could not remember a time she had felt like this before, for the first time ever, she felt….alive. And this newfound energy surely showed itself when she turned around to find Gray behind her completely naked.

She immediately jumps back and screams loudly at the sight of his sacred rod.

Gray looks confused then looks down and understands why she screamed and looks behind him to find his pelts on the ground a little ways away from him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. This kind of thing happens to me a lot. So, if I'm gonna be living with you then you might want to get used to this sight." He says and poses a bit while smirking.

Females were modest beings. They covered their bodies when out in the open where anyone could see them. But clearly males were different. She should be disgusted by the fact that he would just display his naked body in front of her like this and yet, when she looked at him she felt her cheeks flush and a new tension she had never felt before in her lower belly form, and something in her mind told her that getting used to this sight would be difficult, but not because she didn't like seeing it but because her instincts were telling her that she did.


	2. Culture Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia brings Gray into her hut, where he'll be living with her, and they quickly notice the differences between males and females.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it took me so long to write this! I also put off a lot of my schoolwork to get it done...Hope I don't regret that later. Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!

Juvia’s mouth felt dry as she tried to sort out these conflicting emotions in her brain. Out of reflex, she tossed the animal pelt she had been drying herself with at Gray, offering it to him to cover up. But he just watches the pelt fall into a pile on the grass in front of him.

“Why aren’t you covering up! You’re completely naked!” She shouts.

“Yeah I told you it happens sometimes, now please tell Raina not to kill me!” Gray screams desperately as Raina growls loudly and comes charging up the path towards them. She must have heard Juvia scream and came running to rescue her.

Juvia gasps as the naked male charges at her before hiding behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Raina calm!” Juvia commands, holding her hand out in front of the panther’s face as she skids to a halt in front of them.

After nuzzling her head against Juvia’s thighs, she walks past the two humans and makes her way to the hut.

It was then that Juvia was very aware of the naked male behind her. 

“Gray, you can let go of Juvia now, Raina will not hurt you.” Juvia explains.

“You sure?” Gray asks.

“Yes. Juvia is sure.” She says.

Juvia’s breath hitches as he walks around from behind her and stands in front of her, allowing her to see all of him up close.

Since she was positive this male wouldn’t hurt her due to his fear of her panther, she decided to take this opportunity to study his male form. And she couldn’t help but feel something strange stirring in her lower belly as she observed the differences in their bodies.

She stared at the clearly defined muscles on his chest. She remembered having some trouble defeating him during their battle in his tribe because of that. And not only did he have muscles on his chest, but on his arms and legs as well. It would appear that the male body was built for strength. And as she looks down at his sacred rod, she confirms her initial thoughts towards it. It was the strangest thing she’d ever seen! It was like a pale, limp snake poking out of a bush of black hair.

As she was observing him, he was observing her. She was smaller than him, and her body didn’t seem as muscular, it was more delicate, and he found that he couldn’t look away from her chest. There was just something so intriguing about it. Without realizing it he found himself stepping closer until his chest bumped against hers and he fell on the ground in pain, covering his crotch.

Juvia smiles and helps him back up once his pain subsides.

“Come on, Juvia’s hut is right up here.” Juvia says and leads him to the entrance of her hut.

* * *

On the outside, it looks just like the huts at the male tribe. Made of clay with a roof of twigs on top. But once Juvia brushes aside the leopard pelt that hung over the entrance and led Gray inside, he noticed an immediate difference. Females had a lot more stuff.

The walls of her hut were lined with various fur pelts. There were even some on the floor, but thankfully not near her igny pit.

She instructs him to sit down and make himself comfortable while she gathers the ingredients for her paste.

Raina comes in and growls at him. Gray gulps before the panther slinks over to a spot next to him that’s covered in black fur that matches hers and curls up to go to sleep.

“Where did you get all of these pelts?” Gray asks.

“Erza likes to hunt a lot.” Juvia says. “She has many pelts, more than she knows what to do with, so she gives them to the rest of us.”

“You don’t hunt?” Gray asks.

“No. Juvia is not much of a hunter. But she is good at gathering berries and nuts, and she can fish really well. I hope you don’t mind.” She says and plays with a lock of her hair.

“Well to be honest, I kind of prefer eating meat.” Gray says. “Meat is mostly what me and the other males eat. Hunting is something we all do and pride ourselves on. But I guess since I’m your prisoner I can’t be too picky.”

“Do not think of yourself as a prisoner. Juvia wants you to feel welcome here. She’s actually excited to have you here with her. She’s alone on this island most of the time. It’s nice to have someone here with her to talk to.” Juvia says with a smile.

Gray couldn’t help but feel his heart ache for her a bit. He knew how it felt to be isolated and alone. He was one of the most aloof males of the tribe. But while Gray craved to get away from all of the boisterous males in his tribe sometimes, Juvia seemed like she wanted to interact with people more.

“If you’re so lonely then why don’t you just live in the main village with the others?” Gray asks.

“Because Juvia likes it here.” Juvia explains. “And she’s not lonely, she can easily swim back and forth from here to the village whenever she wants. She was just saying that it’s nice to have someone in her home with her. Juvia is the only one who can swim out this far, so she doesn’t get many visitors.”

Gray nods, acknowledging what she said before looking around. He was very intrigued by all of these decorative trinkets and furs that adorned her hut. She had little collections of shells and a few rocks that sparkle when the light coming through the entrance of the hut hits them. But the most interesting thing to catch his eye was Juvia herself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to pull his gaze away from her body. Before, when he was outside, he didn’t notice too many differences between the female body and his own body aside from the obvious differences which were covered by her thin pelts that she wore over those mounds on her chest and in-between her legs and over her hips. His sacred rod was shocked by seeing so much of her bare skin, but now that she was inside of her hut, a smaller space that required her to bend over and move her body in different ways as she gathered the herbs she would need to make the paste for his wrists, he was noticing other differences, and they were making his sacred rod angry.

For example, he could tell from observing her and the other females that unlike his male body that had a strong, rigid, straight structure that his muscles could build upon, the female body was built with many curves, more flexible and with less visible muscles than the male body. But just because they weren’t visible, didn’t mean they weren’t there or weren’t as strong as the males’. Erza proved that when she beat him up in his hut before she kidnapped him. But unlike then, when he was too focused on defending himself to notice how Erza moved, now he wasn’t focused on fighting and he was held captive by Juvia, both physically and mentally as his eyes followed every curve of her female form as she bent over a little wooden chest with compartments to take herbs out of some of them.

It was through those actions that he noticed how her back curved, and how much larger and rounder her rear was than his. It was making his sacred rod start to get angry again. But what really did him in, was that after she crushes up the herbs in a bowl with water, she crawls over to him on all fours, her large chest swinging as she moves. And Gray fell over instantly, holding his crotch in pain.

“Do you mind not moving like that so much?” Gray asks and groans. “It’s making my sacred rod angry.”

“Well perhaps your sacred rod will just have to get used to Juvia. She can’t help being female.” Juvia explains.

Gray groans as he sits up, his sacred rod was still mad but it wasn’t as angry as it initially was. And Juvia had stopped moving too so it could calm down.

“Now let Juvia have your wrist. This paste will make the rash go away.” She explains.

Gray frowns a bit, unsure if he should let this female tend to him but he figures there’s no harm in it so he extends his wrist to her and lets her apply the paste.

As Juvia gently rubbed the paste onto the rashes on his wrist, he couldn’t help but be drawn to how close his hand was to one of those large mounds on her chest. If he just brought his hand down an inch, he’d touch her creamy skin. He could grab that enticing mound of flesh in his hand, squeeze it, and then awaken his sacred rod’s power like Natsu had done with the female he encountered. His palm itched with desire to touch her, and he could feel his sacred rod twitching in anger, questioning why he wasn’t taking advantage of this opportunity. But then the growl of the panther that was asleep next to him calms his sacred rod, reminding it why he couldn’t touch her there.

“You keep staring at Juvia’s blessed mounds.” Juvia says.

So that’s what they were called. Gray thinks as he blushes, feeling a bit embarrassed by the fact that she caught him staring at her.

“It’s hard not to stare.” Gray explains. “They’re so big, and they’re right in my line of sight.”

“You’re thinking of touching them too aren’t you?” She questions before putting down his wrist.

“Obviously. You saw what happened when Natsu grabbed your tribe-mate’s mounds. I want to see if my sacred rod awakens when I grab yours.” Gray says.

Juvia rolls her eyes as she picks up his other wrist and gently applies the paste, this time holding his hand a bit farther away from her enticing bosom.

“The Grand Elder was right, you males are simple creatures that are only concerned with pleasing your sacred rod’s urges.” Juvia says.

“That’s not entirely true.” Gray says. “I also want to grab them because males don’t have them and I’m curious about what they are.”

Juvia seems thoughtful for a minute.

“Well, Juvia is also curious about why you males don’t have them, and why you don’t wear any pelts to cover your chest.” Juvia says. “Why do you have your peaks exposed?”

“My peaks?” Gray asks, confused by what Juvia was asking.

She points to one of the two dark patches of skin that were on either side of his chest, and he understands.

“Oh you mean chest buds?” Gray asks.

“I suppose so, if we call them different things.” Juvia says. “Why do males keep theirs exposed? Females prefer to keep ours hidden. That’s why we wear pelts over our mounds.”

“Huh. So yours are on your mounds?” Gray asks.

“Yes.” Juvia says. “That’s why we call them peaks, because they’re the peaks of our mounds.”

“Huh, so then your chest is just a bigger version of mine.” Gray concludes.

“It would appear so.” Juvia says.

“Are they hard?” Gray asks.

Juvia looks confused.

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“Male’s chests are hard.” Gray says and smacks his hand against his chest to demonstrate.

Juvia jumps a little, surprised by the sound of the slap, indicating how hard his body is.

“Are your mounds hard too?” Gray asks.

“No. Females mounds are soft to the touch.” Juvia says and brings her hand up to one of them and squeezes it gently to demonstrate its softness.

Gray’s sacred rod reacts instantly when he sees the flesh squish in her hand in-between her fingers.

“Ouch! My sacred rod is mad again.” He groans and presses on his crotch while bending over in pain, unintentionally pulling down his pelt a bit and allowing his erect rod to spring free, causing Juvia to yelp in surprise from it’s sudden appearance.

“Why do Juvia’s mounds make your sacred rod mad?” Juvia asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it’s something that you have that I don’t.” Gray says. “Speaking of which, I’m wondering, if you don’t have a sacred rod then what do you have?”

Juvia blushes from his question and his gaze as it shifts to the pelt in-between her thighs.

“It’s called a sacred passage.” She tells him.

“Sacred passage? What do you have a dirt path under there or something?” He asks.

“No it’s not like that…” Juvia says with a blush on her cheeks.

“Then what is it? Can I see it?” Gray asks.

“Absolutely not!” Juvia exclaims and looks away from him, crossing her arms.

“Why not? You’ve seen my sacred rod, why can’t I see your sacred passage? I don’t want to touch it or anything I just want to look.” Gray says.

“Well Juvia did not ask to see your sacred rod, you just whipped it out because you felt like it! You males have no modesty.” Juvia argues.

“I can’t help it. It just likes to be free.” Gray says.

“Well then go set it free somewhere Juvia cannot see it!” Juvia retorts.

“Fair enough.” Gray says with a shrug and tucks it back under his pelt. “But I can’t promise that you’ll never see it again. My sacred rod decides when it wants to be free, and then I strip my pelts off. I can’t control it.”

“Does this happen with all males?” Juvia asks.

“Nope just me for some reason.” Gray says.

Oh wonderful, I get stuck with the one male from the tribe that can’t keep his sacred rod in his pelt. Juvia thinks to herself as she puts away the paste and gets started on lighting an igny to cook dinner.

* * *

Despite their dietary and cultural differences, both of them were both able to enjoy a nice meal together in the hut. Gray preferred to eat mostly meat, but these nuts, berries, and fish that Juvia had prepared tasted really good. He wolfed it down quickly, earning him a disgusted stare from Juvia who was eating her food by placing piece after piece of it into her mouth.

“It appears that males don’t savor their food.” She notices. “You prefer to just eat it all at once like animals.”

“I only ate it so fast because it tasted really good.” Gray says. “I’ve had fish before, but never with these nuts and berries. Cooking them altogether made them taste really good. You’re really good at cooking.”

Juvia blushes from his compliment and looks away shyly.

“Oh, thank you.” She says softly.

Then Gray’s stone bowl appears in her line of sight and she looks up to see him blushing at her.

“Could I have some more?” He asks.

She smiles and takes his bowl before adding more nuts, berries, and another fish to it. She makes a mental note that she’ll need to catch more in the future if the male appetite is this insatiable.

But now, it was time for another challenge. Their sleeping arrangements. Juvia didn’t have to tie Gray up since she was on an island so it’s not like he could escape but she only had one nest, so Gray would have to share it with her. As she spreads out the pelts in her nest she feels a bit nervous. Gray could easily grab her chest while she was asleep and she might not even wake up. But Raina would surely prevent him from touching her, that is if she wasn’t hunting.

She looks over at Gray and rolls her eyes when she sees he’s removed his pelts again.

“Gray, if you’re going to be sleeping in the nest with Juvia then you need to keep your pelts on.” Juvia says as she pulls a pelt over herself to settle into her nest.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna be sleeping with you in there.” Gray says and sits on a pelt on the ground on the opposite side of the hut. “I’m gonna sleep here.”

“But it gets cold at night.” Juvia says, with worry in her voice. “You’ll freeze.”

“No I won’t. The cold doesn’t bother me.” Gray says and lays on the ground.

“Well, okay. But if you get too cold during the night, you may come into Juvia’s nest if you want.” Juvia says. “As long as your pelt is on when you come in.”

Gray turns his head to look at her and smiles.

“You know I can’t promise that Juvia. So unless you get used to me showing all of myself in my full pride, then I won’t be able to sleep with you in your nest. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. And I’m totally fine sleeping over here.” Gray says.

“Alright then.” Juvia says.

“Thank you.” He says. “For everything. For your paste and your food. The males in my tribe have never done something like that for me before. It was nice to be cared for for once.”

“You’re welcome.” Juvia says softly, pulling the pelt over her face a bit to hide her blush.

What was happening to her? She thinks as he looks at her with those dark, mysterious eyes and makes her heart pound in her chest. Just the sight of his male body made her own body heat up, and caused her to have strange feelings stirring in her lower belly. Perhaps this was the female equivalent of a sacred rod’s wrath? 

“Goodnight.” She says to him, deciding that if she goes to sleep then these strange feelings will go away too.

“Goodnight.” Gray says with a soft chuckle from how cute she looks.

There was something intriguing about this female, and he wanted to find out more about her, and see what she was hiding under those pelts that made his sacred rod so mad. But there was no way in hell he was going to let himself be her prisoner, he had to get off of this island and back to the male tribe. He just needed to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm a little worried that this chapter isn't very good because it's more of a second part to the first chapter, but I think the next one will be more interesting. So please comment if you liked this chapter and tell me what about it you liked, and hopefully I'll get to the next update a lot quicker than I got to this one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic please comment so I'm motivated to keep writing it!


End file.
